1st Battalion, The Princess of Wales's Royal Regiment
|branch = *The Princess of Wales's Royal Regiment|allegiance = |dates = 1992—Present|role = Cyprus Local Defence Infantry Battalion|size = Battalion|command_structure = British Forces Cyprus|nickname = |image=PWRR Capbadge.png |image_size=150px|caption = Capbadge of The Princess of Wales's Royal Regiment|battles = Operation Banner Operation Agricola Operation Telic Operation Herrick|unit_name = 1st Battalion, The Princess of Wales's Royal Regiment|native_name = 1 PWRR|type = Light Infantry|garrison = Cyprus}}The 1st Battalion, The Princess of Wales' Royal Regiment also going by (1PWRR) is a light infantry battalion of the British Army.1st Bn, The Princess of Wales's Royal Regiment: Service. Archived on 19 December 2007 from the Original. Retrieved 17 December 2019 The battalion is one of 4 battalions in the "pool" of infantry units ready to deploy attached to British Forces Cyprus. History The 1PWRR was formed at Colchester on 9 September 1992 from the amalgamation of the following battalions: * 1st Battalion, The Queen's Regiment * 2nd Battalion, The Queen's Regiment Upon formation the brigade was stationed at Colchester Garrison and took up the Light Infantry Role and attached to 19th Infantry Brigade. In April of the next year the brigade was assigned to the 24th Airmobile Infantry Brigade. In 1994 after the reductions made to the Royal Gurkha Rifles the regiment was given an additional company along with other reigments called the "Gurkha Reinforcement Company". In 1996 the battalion moved to Canterbury and was assigned to the 5th Airborne Brigade. In 1998 the Gurkha Reinforcement Company was disbanded when the English recruits started to fill the gaps. In 1999 after the Strategic Defence Review the battalion moved to Tidworth and joined the 1st Mechanized Brigade as a mechanized infantry battalion. In 2001 the battalion deployed for the first time going to the Kosovo Region of Serbia as part of KOSOVOFORCE. Later that year the battalion came back. The battalion made another deployment to the same area in 2002 for seven months. In April 2004 the battalion deployed to Iraq on Operation TELIC IV. Eight months later the battalion returned. In March of 2005 the battalion moved to Barker Barracks in Paderborn, Germany and joined the 20th Armoured Brigade as an armoured infantry battalion.Army Tigers, 1 PWRR. Retrieved 17 December 2019 The 1st Battalion served in Iraq (2003–11) in 2004. One of its soldiers, Lance Corporal Johnson Beharry, was awarded the Victoria Cross for bravery there, making him the British Army’s first living VC recipient since 1965. The battalion returned to Iraq in 2006 and again in 2009, helping train the Iraqi National Army.National Army Museum. The Princess of Wales's Royal Regiment (Queen's and Royal Hampshires). Retrieved 17 December 2019 In 2011, the battalion deployed to Afghanistan (2001–14), serving in Helmand, and mentoring the Afghan police. As armoured infantry, the majority of its soldiers are mounted in Warrior Infantry Fighting Vehicles. It is currently stationed at Paderborn in Germany. After the Army 2020 Refine, the battalion has converted from Armoured Infantry to Light Infantry, as a result of this change in role the battalion lost 100 members. By 2020 the battalion will be part of the "pool" of infantry units to rotate to Cyprus. Under the British Forces Cyprus, the battalion was be assigned to the "Cyprus Pool". This designation is given to the following units (with basing after changes): * 1 PWRR - based in Dhekelia Cantonment * 1 LANCS - based in Dale Barracks * 2 MERCIAN - based in Weeton Barracks * 2 R ANGLIAN - based in Kendrew Barracks * 2 YORKS - based in Episkopi Cantonment These units will be held in their respective regional brigades, but will be on rotation in Cyprus for 2 years each. 1 PWRR will remain in Cyprus until 2021, when they will swap with one of the battalions moving there. Deployments * Operation Banner * Agricola 8 * Operation Telic ** Telic IV ** Telic VIII ** Telic XIII * Operation Herrick ** Herrick IX ** Herrick XV (Elements) ** Herrick XX Bases * 1992—1992 Colchester (under 19th Infantry Brigade) * 1992—1993 Hyderabad Barracks (under 24th Airmobile Brigade) * 1993—1995 Lisanelly Barracks (under Headquarters Northern Ireland) * 1995—1999 Howe Barracks (Under 5th Airborne Brigade) * 1999—2005 Burtphore Barracks (Under 1st Mechanized Brigade) * 2005—2017 Barker Barracks (Under 20th Armoured Brigade) * 2017—2019 Bulford Camp (Under 20th Armoured Infantry Brigade) * 2019—2021 Dhekelia (Under British Forces Cyprus) References Category:Military units and formations established in 1992 Category:Infantry battalions of the British Army Category:Battalions of the British Army Category:Battalions of The Princess of Wales's Royal Regiment Category:Regular battalions of The Princess of Wales's Royal Regiment